Public swimming pools, hot-tubs, spa's, water parks, and the like all need to be monitored at periodic intervals in order to comply with safety regulations. In particular, these swimming facilities need to periodically be checked for measurements such as chlorine levels, bromine levels, salt levels, pH levels, alkalinity, temperature, and the like. It is often necessary for owners of swimming facilities to keep a log of these measurements to satisfy governmental regulations, and potentially to avoid liability. Currently, many owners of swimming facilities unreliably keep track of this information with a pencil and paper, or sometimes not at all.
Thus, internet solution for storing and retrieving chemical and operational data on swimming pools, hot-tubs, spa's, water parks and other swimming facilities would be well received in the art.